darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1170
Daphne receives another note from Joanna Mills and believes that Joanna wants to kill her. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840, a time of great crisis for the Collins family. Deposed as master of Collinwood, Quentin Collins is on trial for his life on the charge of witchcraft. Only since the trial began has Quentin started to have doubts about the man he thought was his good friend, Gerard Stiles, who has become the new master of Collinwood. And on this night Gerard is to learn that he too has deadly enemies. In the drawing room, Gerard is playing chess when Gabriel sneaks in on foot through the secret panel. He creeps up behind Gerard and punches him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Quickly, he pulls out a rope and starts to strangle him. Act I Leticia walks into the drawing room, forcing Gabriel to escape through the window. Gerard slowly regains consciousness, but has no idea who attacked him. They notice the door to the secret panel is open, and together they enter the secret passage. Later, Carrie walks downstairs as Gabriel, back in his wheelchair, enters the foyer. Carrie notices mud on Gabriel's shoes, arousing her suspicions. Gabriel says he was struggling to get into a carriage earlier, and Carrie appears to believe him. Gabriel enters the drawing room as Gerard and Leticia exit the secret passage. Leticia explains that there is a murderer somewhere in the house, but Gabriel seems to be uninterested as he and Gerard exchange words. Act II Gabriel eavesdrops on Gerard and Leticia after he leaves, and Leticia informs Gerard that Quentin has asked to see him at the jail. Gabriel goes to the jail and tells Quentin he doesn't trust Gerard and believes he is behind all of the wrongdoings at Collinwood. Quentin says he needs time to process his thoughts. Back at Collinwood, Daphne walks in on Carrie in the drawing room, drawing a picture of Jeremy. Carrie is embarrassed, not only because she likes Jeremy, but because of his father and his hatred of the Collins family. The two wonder what will happen to Quentin. Meanwhile, Gerard shows up at the jail and Quentin tells him he has a lot of explaining to do. Act III Quentin is suspicious of the fact that Charles is the one prosecuting him, but Gerard lies and says he has cut off all ties with Charles. Gerard surmises that Charles perhaps just wants to make a name for himself, but Quentin still has his doubts, especially considering that Barnabas and Desmond are very much against Gerard. Gerard changes the subject and tells Quentin someone attacked him in the drawing room the previous night, and Gerard thinks whoever did it also wants Quentin to be found guilty. Quentin also learns that Daphne is still receiving letters from Joanna; Gerard vows to put an end to it once and for all. At Collinwood, Daphne enters the foyer and smells Joanna's perfume; she hears the piano being played from the drawing room, but finds it is just Leticia and Carrie playing. Carrie leaves and Daphne asks Leticia to use her second sight to help her. After initially not feeling any presence, Leticia begins to feel an evil force, not knowing that Gerard has just entered the house. Act IV A suspicious Gerard walks in on Daphne and Leticia, and Leticia asks who Joanna is. Daphne abruptly leaves, but finds a letter from Joanna in the foyer that says she will return tonight, and she "will succeed." Leticia is confused, but offers Daphne refuge at Rose Cottage. Gerard wonders if someone is in contact with Joanna and tipping her off. In the middle of the night, a hooded figure enters Daphne's bedroom and raises a knife. As the figure is about to lower the knife, Gerard emerges from under the covers and stops it. Memorable quotes : Leticia: This is no time to be funny, Gabriel! There's a murderer loose in the house! ---- : Quentin: All of the trouble started when I began to receive those letters from Joanna. Now, it's just possible that the source of those letters is the answer to all our trouble. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Barbara Tracey as Samantha Drew Collins (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Prison cell at Collinsport Jail. This looks like the secret passage that Gerard and Leticia were in to me. Story * Daphne received another letter from 'Joanna' that reads: *: "Tonight I will come back. This time I shall succeed." * TIMELINE: Gerard plans to visit Quentin tomorrow. Day 432 begins, and will end in 1172. It was last night when Gerard was attacked. 12am: Gerard encounters the attacker. Bloopers and continuity errors * The back of Gerard's jacket has a small rip in it. * Carrie asks about the mud on Gabriel's shoes, and he retorts, "Assuming it's none of your business, which it isn't, a servant was helping me from the carriage." He should have said "...any of your business..." * When Gabriel enters the drawing room in his wheelchair, a movement by a stagehand can be seen in the mirror. * Before Gerard and Leticia exit the secret passage into the drawing room, there is a scraping door sound, but no door moves. * The wrong music queues for an instant in Act II (8:53) when Gabriel is visiting Quentin in jail. * In Act II, when Quentin questions Gerard about Charles Dawson, Gerard says, "And am I to be held responsible for the actions against a former friend?" when he should have said "of a former friend." * Gabriel tells Quentin, "If you don't do anything right away, you'll have yourself to blame if anything happens to Tad." He should have said "...do something right away..." * James Storm is unable, even after two attempts, to pronounce the word "prosecute" Act II (11:55) * When Gerard enters the drawing room, the boom mic is visible above Daphne and Leticia. * In Act 4, after Daphne gives Gerard the Letter he drops it as Daphne goes over to Leticia, he immediately picks it up in front of the camera. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1170 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1170 - This Place Is Not a Place of Honor Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes